Takeo Otsuji
Takeo Otsuji, known to his organization Aogiri as Wraith, is an Artificial One Eyed Ghoul created by Doctor Satoshi and employed as a foot soldier. Appearance Takeo is a brood looking man, one that stands at 6 foot, and a figure comparable to that of a boxer. He has wavy jet black hair, blue eyes, and a rugged, patchy stubble on his face, and despite all the looks and comments he refuses to shave. His clothing, are usually slightly baggy and the dirtily casual kind, as he despises dressing up in expensive clothing as many members great family prefer to wear, especially contrasting his older sister Nakano. After he became a One-Eyed Ghoul, his beard has grown full and thick, and his hair medium length and messy. His fellow members of Aogiri always see him in his traditional robes, swearing he must never take them off. He practically wears the dirty rags everywhere. (Post-Ghoulification, his right eye has the one Kakugan.) Personality On normal occasions, pre-ghoulification, he was a cheerful, yet not so peaceful young man. Filled with masculine vigor as a teen he was almost prone to fisticuffs to solve his problems, and would constantly be scolded for his rough and street-like behavior, which was seen as unnatural for a member of such a greatly respected family. He would remain loyal to his closest friends and family members, and would always stand up for his boundaries and morals. On normal occasions, post-Ghoulification, he is much more of a quiet individual, though occasionally having no problem striking up conversation, especially when necessary. When facing problems he restrains from using his fists as he recognized that with his new ghoulish strength he might accidentally kill someone. He no longer stands up for others, as his faith in humanity has lessened, and still upholds some of his previous morals. Around Aogiri, though he had learned to accept himself as a ghoul, he still sees the members of Aogiri as wild dog terrorists who should be put down, and developed the complex that he would never dare reveal himself, his true self, a member of the Otsuji's, in front of them, so he maintains a cold, brood, unfriendly personality where he only speaks when needed, silently carrying out their orders, and rarely looking one in the eye. History (Will be gradually revealed.) Powers and Abilities Combat: 'Even before becoming a ghoul, Takeo had experience from the streets of Tokyo and his many troublesome incidents on how to defend himself and hurt others. He took some boxing classes when he was younger, of which techniques he still maintains naturally when not using his Kagune. : : '''Strengths: '''Takeo is a strong man, fitting for his young age and fit body, and is familiar with the ways of the streets, and his regeneration is good enough for an artificial ghoul. : '''Weaknesses: '''He is by no means fast, and has average stamina. Kagune '''Type: '''Ukaku '''Appearance: ' Two Dark green crystals, protruding from his shoulders, with many smaller jagged crystals surrounding them like a crystal mold of spikes. '''Strengths: The Ukaku is quite durable, and the crystals shot are piercing enough to deal damage. Weaknesses: The crystals have a short range, and the two protrusions have no other form '''Mechanics: '''He is capable of extending the crystals out to stab his opponents onwards, or stab any enemies charging from the back. That, and like any Ukaku can fire a multitude of shards. Threads Relationships Quotes * Gallery Trivia *He loves the band Queen. A lot. Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree